


Space Race

by FPwoper



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Lucifer (Supernatural), Hate Sex, Incest, M/M, Space Race, Top Michael (Supernatural), noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Brothers Michael and Lucifer are both top of their respective classes, are both the most qualified to go on this Mars mission. But there's only one space suit...SPN Kink Bingo square: bondage
Relationships: Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural)
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995412
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Space Race

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags in this one!
> 
> This is prompt number 23 from my 30 NaNo 2020 prompts: Bondage + 'there is only one space suit' + space race for the ship Michael/Lucifer.
> 
> Thank you to Triss (again) for the prompt 'there is only one space suit'.  
> Thank you to envydean for deciding who was going to be tied up.
> 
> This also fills the square "bondage" for the SPN Kink Bingo 2020.
> 
> This work is unbeta'd.

Michael had always been the best brother. He was the oldest, graduated with the highest honours, went to NASA first. Then Lucifer came along. Lucifer was five years younger, but just as ambitious and just as driven to follow his brother. They hated each other. Both, of course, ended up at NASA. Both were top-tier researchers, both graduated with the highest marks for NASA’s education program. Anything one did, the other did too, and with the same or higher marks. They were fighting most of the time but NASA just closed their eyes to it, because they were the best of the best.

Then the next mission came up. It was an exploratory mission to Mars, and while there wouldn’t actually be any feet touching the planet, it was clear either Michael or Lucifer or both were going to be on that mission. When NASA officially released the mission statement, it was clear there was only space for one of them, because there needed to be a Mars researcher on board, and neither Michael nor Lucifer specialised in Mars. It, of course, led to several fights and some broken noses – they were careful enough not to break any bones, as it would suspend them and ruin the other’s career, and they enjoyed their rivalry way too much to fully let go of it. A broken leg or arm would lose the other their position at NASA, and so their rivalry would be lost. Not what they were after, of course.

NASA didn’t care which of their best astronauts was going to be going with the researcher on this mission, so they told Michael and Lucifer that they were going to be locked in a room tomorrow to fight it out. They were allowed to bring anything they wanted, as long as they figured out their shit and managed to agree on who was going to go on the Mars mission. NASA stated they did not want to clean up any bodies, so both Michael and Lucifer had to remain alive. Broken bones were frowned upon and would lead to both of them being suspended if not outright fired.

The next morning, Lucifer came into work with a larger bag than usual and a huge smile on his face. Michael brought a gym bag, lightweight but apparently with only a few things in it. He, too, was wearing a large smile. The NASA representative who was in charge of locking them up into the room was a little frightened by those smiles, but still managed to explain the rules in the room.

“The goal of this day is to get into the one space suit we’ve got in this room. It’s soundproofed, and we’ll check every hour how you are doing,” he said, trying not to show how much his hands were shaking. “If one of you is wearing the space suit, you can press the buzzer. Likewise, if an emergency occurs, the buzzer can be used.” He looked both of them. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, of course,” Michael said, looking disdainfully at the NASA representative.

“Yup,” Lucifer said, looking like he really didn’t care at all. That was a minor difference between the two; Lucifer just didn’t give a fuck most times. Unless Michael was involved. But other people he just didn’t care about.

“Okay. Well, good luck gentlemen.” The NASA representative didn’t even bother saying something like ‘may the best man win’, because that would actually start a war.

The representative opens the door to the soundproofed room and the two men walk in, looking around to see the space suit they need to get their hands on in the corner of the room in a glass cabinet.

As soon as the door closed, Michael and Lucifer were on each other. Michael was quicker and a little stronger, and Lucifer had been a little preoccupied with protecting the bag he brought with him. Michael, however, had zipties in his hand and managed to get Lucifer’s hands behind his back, wrapping the zipties around his hands so he couldn’t move anymore. Lucifer tried to bite Michael as he came close, but Michael was too fast and managed to dodge him.

Michael swiftly took Lucifer’s bag and rummaged through it, smiling triumphantly once he found some rope. “I knew you brought this. Thank you for making it so much easier for me to tie you up, brother.” He unrolled the rope and laid it out on the floor. With a quick slash of a concealed blade he got rid of Lucifer’s clothing. Michael leered at Lucifer, taking in the new tattoos Lucifer acquired (a demon trap, some other magic symbols…), and then moving back to the rope to tie Lucifer up.

He made it pretty, too, but mostly made sure that Lucifer couldn’t move at all, especially once he realised what Michael wanted to do to him. Tying Lucifer’s legs to his chest would turn out to be a great move on Michael’s side.

“Look, brother,” Michael said, voice sultry. “You’ve been in my way for too long now, and I think it’s time for you to move away from where I am. I’m going to take that space suit, and you’re going to be stuck here with my seed in your ass, always lower than me.”

“Fuck you, Michael,” Lucifer spat. “You’re not my brother. Raping me won’t make you any better. It’s been fun fighting you, but this is not a fair fight, so I hope your guilt will follow you forever over this.”

Michael chuckled. “I’m not feeling guilty. This is what you deserve, so…” Michael unbuttoned his pants and took out his cock, stroking it softly. He pushed Lucifer back to the floor with his feet, positioning him just so that Michael could fuck him easily. He was going to use lube, he wasn’t that much of an asshole (and also he didn’t want to hurt his own cock), but Lucifer was going to hurt regardless. Preparation was not something Michael had time for, because he wanted to be out of the room in less than fifteen minutes.

He slicked up his cock with the lube he’d stashed in his bag, drizzled some over Lucifer’s hole, and quickly slipped in two fingers to open Lucifer up a little. Just to make it slightly better for himself, that was his main goal here. It should be good for him, not for his brother. His brother didn’t deserve that anymore. He’d been annoying for too long now.

“Fuck you, Lucifer,” Michael hissed, bringing his cock closer to Lucifer’s hole. He took a deep breath to steady himself and then pushed in. It hurt like hell, but it also felt good, a vice gripping Michael’s cock. It hurt, but Michael started thrusting anyway. The heat and tightness made him moan and whimper, while Lucifer was suspiciously quiet. Michael didn’t care. He was taking what he wanted.

Michael was close, and when Lucifer started shaking and it sounded he was crying, Michael came hard. He withdrew, cleaned off his cock with the wet wipes he brought and tucked himself back in. He hit the glass surrounding the space suit, breaking it in one go, then hopped into the suit. He looked back to Lucifer with a sneer on his face, then spat on the man’s exposed ass and pushed the buzzer, waiting in front of the door until the NASA representative opened the door.

“That was qui–” the man began, but Michael interrupted.

“I think Lucifer will not be available for a little while, but nothing is broken. It’s just his will, though, so he can stay in the programme. Not sure if he wants to, though.”  
Michael didn’t look back at the NASA representative and instead just walked away. He’d receive a phone call from NASA soon about this Mars mission, and he was already looking forward to it. If not, he’d already won his own space race. His brother wouldn’t bother him anymore.


End file.
